Sombras a la Luz de la Luna
by ZettaInverse
Summary: *Basado en Assassin's Creed* La Hermandad de los Asesinos se mantuvo firme ante los intentos de La Orden de los Templarios para controlar el mundo y el libre albedrío de los hombres... ¿Podrá la nueva generación de Asesinos mantener el balance, o sucumbirán ante sus enemigos? -Se Aceptan OC-


**Antes que me pregunten: No, aun no me devolvieron el Internet, pero decidí armarme de suficiente determinación para ir pidiendo los OC que aparecerán en este fic mientras estoy perdida en el mundo de gente sin conexión.**

**Si, este fic remplazará a "Este No Es Lugar Para Un Héroe", ya que en todo el tiempo que el Fic estuvo subido solo recibí dos fichas. Al parecer no llamó mucho la atención… Así que decidí hacer este, que creo que estará más interesante.**

**Unos cuantos avisos:**

***¡Nombres Europeos! Si no les gustan… Que mal.**

***Si, ya lo sé: Es una unión MUY bizarra. Inazuma Eleven y Assassin's Creed… No me pregunten qué estaba haciendo o que me estaba fumando cuando se me ocurrió. Solo diré: Puede pasar de todo cuando no tienes internet.**

***Puedo aceptar más de un OC de parte de la misma persona.**

***Si, antes de que me maten a golpes: La historia de Ophelia es clavadita a la de Ezio. No me culpen, es genial…**

**Sin nada más que decir…**

**Comencemos.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

La Hermandad de los Asesinos no es para nada lo que su nombre indica. No son asesinos a sueldo… Son un grupo organizado que se dedicó a defender la libertad del hombre durante siglos, y los enemigos jurados de la Orden de los Templarios.

Mientras que los Templarios buscan el poder para salvar a la humanidad de sí misma controlando el libre albedrío de las personas, los Asesinos luchan por la supervivencia de la libertad, ya que permite la progresión de nuevas ideas y el crecimiento del individualismo.

Aunque la libertad es su meta principal, los Asesinos también han tenido otros objetivos durante su existencia. Tales como la paz, justicia, sabiduría, y hasta algunos Asesinos individuales tuvieron metas propias como la venganza. La causa de la orden entera siempre fue contrarrestar a los opresores, y revertir las ataduras que ciertos individuos colocaban a la sociedad. Cuando emergía un dictador, los Asesinos los intentaban derrocar, y por ende intentaban defender la libertad de cada individuo que ellos veían como el derecho máximo.

La Orden cree en un fuerte conjunto de valores que gobiernan su estilo de vida estrictamente. El Credo consiste de tres leyes:

1: "Aleja tu hoja de la carne del inocente."

2: "Escóndete a plena vista, se uno con las masas."

3: "Nunca comprometas a la hermandad."

Esas tres máximas prevalecen en cada aspecto de la vida diaria de cada Asesino, al igual que su lucha por "La paz en todas las cosas." Los Asesinos realizan sus tareas a través de asesinatos políticos y estratégicos, con la esperanza de que la muerte de un solo individuo salvara la vida de miles. También creen que luchan en nombre de los que no poseen la fuerza, habilidades o recursos para hacerlo contra los que abusan de su poder.

A pesar de su servicio a aquellos que no pueden defenderse, los Asesinos son temidos por la población, principalmente por su método usado para mantener la paz y la terrible reputación que tienen por tomar una vida en público frente a muchos testigos –Esto es para causarle miedo a aquellos que podrían abusar de su poder o corromper a los inocentes- Antes de desaparecer entre las masas sin dejar rastro. Para apoyar esto, los Asesinos utilizan un arma particularmente eficaz para los asesinatos: La Hoja Oculta, una pequeña hoja retráctil que se puede ocultar fácilmente en un brazal y la cual puede acabar con una vida con una sola puñalada. Sin embargo, antes de que la Orden fuera reformada en la Alta Edad Media, los Asesinos tenían terminantemente prohibido hacer uso del veneno, ya que era considerado "La herramienta de los cobardes."

A pesar de las intenciones benevolentes de la Hermandad, no era menos susceptible a errores, creencias falsas o corrupción que cualquier otra organización. Muchos Asesinos notaron la ironía en sus trabajos, especialmente en las mismas leyes que dictaban sus vidas diarias:

1: Buscan promover la paz, pero lo hacen por medio del asesinato.

2: Buscan abrir la mente de los hombres, pero requieren obediencia a un maestro y a unas reglas.

3: Buscan revelar los peligros de la fe ciega, pero la practican ellos mismos.

Los Asesinos también cooperaron con figuras dudosas de la historia, tales como la Casa de Medici o Vladimir Lenin, y perdonaron la vida de personas como Tomas de Torquemada simplemente porque no eran Templarios.

La Orden frecuentemente sacrificó otros ideales de la sociedad sin importarles los resultados de sus acciones: Los Asesinos dependían de la agitación, y al hacerlo, usualmente causaban gran disrupción al ya existente orden de la sociedad, sin mencionar que podrían arruinar las propiedades y vidas de otras personas. Por ejemplo: En 1511, Paolo Bianchi provocó un disturbio que redujo todo el distrito mercantil a las puertas del arsenal de Constantinopla a ruinas, simplemente para infiltrarse en el arsenal y escuchar una conversación. Después de eso, Paolo deliberadamente causó una explosión masiva en la ciudad subterránea de Cappadocia, indirectamente lastimando o matando a una larga parte de la población, solo para poder cubrir su escape.

Como ya se mencionó antes, cada Asesino puede tener sus propias razones para unirse a la hermandad. Mientras que algunos como Axel Blaze nacieron dentro y fueron leales a su causa naturalmente, otros como Jude Sharp se unieron, en principio, buscando un modo de vengarse de los Templarios que arruinaron sus vidas. A través de la historia, miles de Asesinos fueron reclutados de las victimas oprimidas bajo diferentes regímenes corruptos como los Borgia, e inicialmente solo tuvieron una gran furia hacia los enemigos de la orden, pero luego llegaron a entender el significado de su credo.

Ophelia Scarlet fue una de las asesinas que llegaron por venganza. Una joven de la nobleza Italiana que lo perdió todo gracias a eventos que estuvieron totalmente fuera de su control.

Se llevaron su paz.

Se llevaron su nombre.

Se llevaron a su familia.

Los únicos seres queridos que le quedaban en el mundo eran su madre Lilia y su hermana menor Lissandra, a quien ella se encargó de proteger con todo su ser.

Ophelia era una joven hermosa: Tenía un cabello plateado largo que le llegaba a la cintura y le gustaba llevar totalmente suelto, unos ojos rojos que denotaban un aura de valor y un cuerpo esbelto con unas curvas que atraían a los hombres. Su piel era nívea, blanca como la nieve, lo cual era muy raro ya que ella solía pasar tiempo fuera.

El padre de Ophelia era miembro de la Hermandad, así que se encargó de darles a sus hijos todo el entrenamiento necesario para que ellos también pudieran unirse cuando les llegara la edad, todo sin que ellos lo supieran, diciéndoles que era para que sepan defenderse en caso de que algo sucediera. Bajo la tutela de su padre, Ophelia aprendió a trepar por las paredes, a luchar con los puños y a usar la espada. Mientras que su hermano mayor, Julius, llegó a unirse a los Asesinos, murió junto a su padre en la horca. Ophelia se mantuvo ignorante de su destino de convertirse en Asesina hasta la edad de 17, cuando un amigo de su familia los traicionó y les causó la muerte.

Todo comenzó cuando Ophelia regresó a su casa una noche después de pasear por Florencia. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con que el vestíbulo de su casa estaba totalmente arruinado. Una de sus sirvientas, que previamente había intentado golpearla en la cabeza con un palo pensando que era parte de la guardia, le informó que se habían llevado a su padre y a su hermano al calabozo. Ella corrió hasta el lugar y trepó por las paredes hasta la ventana de la celda de su padre, donde le llamó.

Este simplemente le informó que esperaba que algo así sucediera, pero no tan pronto ni de esa manera. Le ordenó que dejara a su madre y hermana con la sirvienta, y que usara su talento para encontrar una cámara oculta en su oficina donde habría un cofre, que tomara todo lo que había dentro y se lo llevara al Confaloniero. Lo que él no sabía, era que Ophelia poseía un don especial: La Visión de Águila. Aquellos que lo poseían eran capaces de sentir como las personas y los objetos se relacionaban a ellos. Utilizándola, logró encontrar el pasadizo secreto, y dentro del cofre encontró una túnica blanca, una espada, una Hoja Oculta rota y una carta. Evitando a la guardia, la llevó a la casa del Confaloniero, quien le aseguró que sus contenidos eran pruebas de una conspiración contra su familia y contra la ciudad, y que él se encargaría de presentarlas en el juicio al día siguiente. Le ofreció hospedarla en su casa, pero ella rechazó amablemente.

Al día siguiente, Ophelia asistió a la absolución de su familia. Pero, sorpresivamente, el mismo Confaloniero resultó ser el traidor, y afirmó nunca haber recibido las pruebas que Ophelia le entregó el día anterior. A pesar de los gritos de la chica, al no haber ninguna manera de refutar las pruebas falsas contra su familia, se la declaró culpable de traición y fueron ejecutados en la horca. El Confaloniero la vio entre la gente y ordenó que la guardia la matara, pero ella logró escapar. Huyó hasta la dirección que la sirvienta le dio, en donde se estaban escondiendo su madre y hermana. Quedó algo decepcionada al saber que el lugar efectivamente era un prostíbulo bajo el mando de Silvia Woods, pero se calmó al saber que su familia estaba a salvo.

Silvia, quien era parte de la Hermandad, se encargó de enseñarle otra parte vital del trabajo de un asesino: El sigilo. Le explicó como mezclarse entre la gente, a ser vista sin ser vista. Le indicó la dirección de Erik Eagle, una persona que podría arreglar la Hoja Oculta de su padre y, cuando estuvo preparada, le dio permiso de ir tras el Confaloniero que traicionó a su familia.

Esa tarde el traidor iría a una exposición de Arte, por lo cual no habría mejor oportunidad para cobrar su venganza. Se metió camuflada junto a un grupo de monjes, se acercó al Confaloniero y, sin ceremonia ni arrepentimiento, lo apuñaló varias veces en el estómago con la Hoja Oculta en frente de todos. Aunque ella no lo sabía todavía, era costumbre entre los Asesinos darles la extremaunción a sus víctimas, por lo cual le preguntó porque traicionó a su familia. El Confaloniero simplemente utilizó su último aliento para contestarle que, si hubiera estado en su posición, habría hecho lo mismo.

Recuperó de su cuerpo una carta y se dispuso a desaparecer, no sin antes gritar:

-"¡La familia Scarlet no ha muerto! ¡Yo sigo aquí! ¡YO! ¡Ophelia! ¡Ophelia Scarlet!"

Cuando regresó a su escondite temporal, y después de recibir las felicitaciones de Silvia, se dispuso a leer la carta. Allí fue cuando, muy para su horror, descubrió que el Confaloniero no había actuado por codicia ni por ambición: Había actuado por necesidad. Los Templarios le ofrecieron Tierras, Dinero y Títulos a cambio de su colaboración. Ophelia no pudo evitar el sentirse culpable: Había acabado con la persona equivocada mientras ella estaba cegada por la ira.

Al saber que las Autoridades aún pensaban que su familia estaba detrás de una conspiración, decidió llevarla lejos de Florencia. Le agradeció a Silvia por su amabilidad, y llevó a su madre y hermana hasta Monteriggioni, donde su tío tenía una villa. En cuanto llegaron él se alegró de verla, pensando que finalmente había llegado para comenzar su entrenamiento como Asesina. En cuanto vio su mirada confundida, le reveló la verdad sobre su padre y su hermano, sobre cómo eran Asesinos y ella les seguiría. Estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta, pero luego recordó como se había cobrado una vida inocente y su ira hacia la Orden de los Templarios, por lo cual aceptó. Pasó un tiempo adiestrándose bajo la tutela de su tío, hasta que finalmente la llevó al escondite de los Asesinos, donde el Gran Maestro la inició en la orden.

_-"Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine" _**(1)** La voz del Maestro resonó por toda la sala. Los demás miembros de la orden observaban en silencio a Ophelia, quien miraba al suelo. "La sabiduría de nuestro credo se revela en estas palabras. Actuamos en las sombras para servir a la luz: Somos Asesinos." En cuanto dijo las últimas dos palabras, todos los presentes se llevaron una mano al pecho. El maestro miró a la aprendiza. "Ophelia, los que aquí ves dedican su vida a defender la libertad del hombre. Tu padre y tu hermano estuvieron ante esta llama, luchando contra la oscuridad. Yo te ofrezco a ti esa vida. Abrázala."

El Maestro extendió su brazo. Sin decir una palabra, Ophelia tomó su mano…

Ahora, lo que se supone que seguía en el ritual de inicio a la hermandad de los Asesinos era marcar el dedo anular del iniciado con unas tenazas que se habían calentado anteriormente. Pero en lugar de eso, le colocó su mano en una mesa y la miró seriamente.

-"…Hemos dejado atrás esta tradición hace siglos. No tienes por qué recibir esta marca-"La aprendiza lo miró seriamente. "…Muy bien, que así sea."

El Maestro le quitó el guante a Ophelia y ella cerró casi toda su mano, dejando en frente solo el dedo anular. Sin ninguna otra opción, El Maestro tomó su daga y, de un solo movimiento, amputó el dedo.

Su reacción fue mucho más silenciosa que la esperada. Mantuvo la compostura durante todo el tiempo que le salió sangre y le cauterizaron la herida. Después, procedieron a colocarle su segunda Hoja Oculta en su brazo, ya que ella ya estaba en posesión de la primera.

El Maestro, impresionado por la falta de gritos y quejas de parte de la aprendiza, volvió a dirigirse a ella:

-"Aunque otros hombres sigan ciegamente a la verdad, recuerda…"

-"_Nada es Verdad."_

-"Aunque otros hombres se dejen coartar por la ley o la moral, recuerda…"

-"_Todo está permitido."_

-"Actuamos en las sombras para servir a la luz. Somos Asesinos."

_-"Nada es verdad, Todo está permitido." _La última frase la dijeron todos los presentes.

Ya era hora de acabar el ritual. El Maestro y la Aprendiza guiaron al resto de los asesinos al tejado de su escondite, donde ella fue la primera en saltar desde allí hacia el rio de abajo, confirmando su confianza en la Orden y en los demás Asesinos. Uno a uno, sus hermanos la siguieron hasta que finalmente todos se reunieron nuevamente a la orilla. El Maestro volvió a ponerle una mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

-"Ophelia, a partir de ahora eres una Asesina. Te doy la bienvenida a la hermandad."

…Pero claro, esta no es la historia de una sola persona. La Hermandad no es de una sola persona… Son varias, y los Templarios no solo terminaron quitándole todo a Ophelia indirectamente. ¿Qué otras personas son parte de la Hermandad? Ahora lo sabremos…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Si, ya se lo que van a decir…**

"**¡Buuuu, muy corto!"**

"**¡No hubo casi nada de dialogo!"**

"**¡Se parece demasiado a Ezio!"**

"**¡Queremos a Willy!"**

"**¡Haz otro fic Gore!"**

"**¿Por qué llueve siempre que salgo sin paraguas?"**

**Perdón… ¡Pero les juro que se pondrá mejor! En serio… ._.**

**Bueno, esto es todo. Ahora, lo que todos vinieron a buscar… ¡La ficha!**

**-Nombre Completo:**

**-Apodos:**

**-Edad:**

**-Aspecto:**

**-Ropa Normal:**

**-Ropa de Asesino: (Lo más común es una túnica con capucha de cualquier color, pero se puede cambiar.)**

**-Nacionalidad:**

**-Personalidad:**

**-Historia: (Si la Nacionalidad es italiana, siéntanse libres de darle algo de pasado con Ophelia.)**

**-Armas de Preferencia: (Puedes elegir hasta un máximo de tres de la siguiente lista)**

***Hoja Oculta/Doble Hoja Oculta (Una en cada mano).**

***Espadas.**

***Hojas Cortas. (Dagas, Cuchillos, Etc.)**

***Mandobles. (Espadones, Hachas, Etc.)**

***Tomahawks.**

***Hoja Oculta Envenenada.**

***Cañón Oculto.**

***Ballesta.**

**-¿Posee la Visión de Águila?: (Solo los primeros 3 que digan que si la tendrán.)**

**-Pareja: (Absolutamente cualquier persona, Ophelia incluida. Si alguien se quiere animar…)**

**-"Botón de Furia": (Básicamente: Lo que hace enfadar tanto a tu OC, que le dan ganas de matar a los que lo hagan.)**

**-Gustos y Disgustos:**

**-Extras:**

**Eso sería todo. Al igual que en el otro fic, les dejo mi propia ficha como guía:**

**-Nombre Completo: Ophelia Scarlet.**

**-Apodos: Ophe, Lilly, Princesa, Pajarita.**

**-Edad: 17**

**-Aspecto: Tiene un cabello plateado largo que le llegaba a la cintura y le gusta llevar totalmente suelto, unos ojos rojos que denotan un aura de valor y un cuerpo esbelto con unas curvas que atraen a los hombres. Su piel es nívea, blanca como la nieve, lo cual era muy raro ya que ella suele pasar tiempo fuera.**

**-Ropa Normal: Lleva un vestido de color blanco, unos zapatos con tacón y unos guantes del mismo color.**

**-Ropa de Asesino: Una túnica negra con una capa roja. (Si, sé que antes era blanca… Pero la ropa se puede teñir.)**

**-Nacionalidad: Italiana.**

**-Personalidad: Ophelia es una joven que, a pesar de haberlo perdido todo, se mantiene alegre y simpática con todo el mundo. Es muy amable, aunque a veces puede llegar a enfadarse y contestar mal si la insultan de cualquier manera. Usa bastante el sarcasmo y las bromas, en especial con la gente que conoce bien. Pero, cuando está sola, su personalidad cambia drásticamente: Se convierte en una persona triste e insegura, ya que piensa que podría haber hecho algo para evitar el destino de su familia.**

**-Historia: …Vuelve a leer el capítulo.**

**-Armas de preferencia: Doble Hoja Oculta, Hojas Cortas, Tomahawks.**

**-¿Posee la Visión de Águila?: Si.**

**-Pareja: Nadie… A menos que alguno de ustedes se oponga.**

**-"Botón de Furia": Amenazar a su madre o hermana.**

**-Gustos y Disgustos:**

***Ophelia es una persona muy culta, así que le encantan el teatro, la música y la literatura. Adora conocer gente nueva, tanto así que en Florencia algunos pensaban que no era de la Nobleza gracias a que casi todos la conocían.**

***No tiene ningún problema con los pretendientes… Pero si son demasiado molestos, eventualmente se enojará y les gritará, diciendo que la dejen en paz.**

**-Extras:**

***"Ophelia" es un personaje de la obra de teatro "Hamlet", una joven de la nobleza de Dinamarca, la hija de Polonio, hermana de Laertes y novia del príncipe Hamlet. "Scarlet", obviamente, significa "Escarlata". **

***Los nombres de toda su familia son: Giovanni (Su padre), Lilia (Su madre), Julius (Su hermano) y Lissandra (Su hermana)**

***Una de sus Hojas Ocultas perteneció a su padre, mientras que la otra se la dieron en su ceremonia de iniciación. **

***Erik Eagle le enseñó a usar las Tomahawks.**

***En realidad toda su familia posee la Visión de Águila, pero solo ella supo como dominarla.**

**Y ahora, un par de preguntas que ya sé que nadie va a responder:**

**¿Quién es el Maestro?**

**¿Quiénes fueron los Templarios detrás de la traición a la familia de Ophelia?**

**¿Cuántas patadas me darán por no pensar en una historia original?**

**¿Algún día actualizaré La Dama de Hierro? (Si lo haré… No se preocupen.)**

**¿Me devolverán algún día el Internet, y dejaré de utilizar la asquerosa conexión de mi móvil?**

**¡Hasta Otra!**

**(1) "Nada es verdad, Todo está permitido" en Árabe.**


End file.
